Trick or Treat
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Summery; Andy is still undercover with the task force, but she needs to get Sam a message, so why is halloween the perfect opportunity?


**Summery; Andy is still undercover with the task force, but she needs to get Sam a message, so why is halloween the perfect opportunity?**

**Loosely based on halloween, for everyone that celebrates it. **

**Its much lighter than how I usually write, so hope you'll enjoy read & review!**

**I've never celebrated halloween coz I'm South African, and we don't, so hope this is not too bad! **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! Only this story line & the mistakes that may be in here. **

**Special thanks to all my regulars! & Kelly2727, you guys are the best!**

**If you're new, welcome! **

**Trick or Treat**

He found the flyer slipped unceremoniously in under his door, sometime in the middle of the night.

He had come home a little after ten pm after drinks with Oliver at the Penny and it had not been there, now leaving for a run before work at five-thirty am, it was there.

The multi-colored printing immediately drawing his attention, as his eyes scanned over the words 'Halloween Party', something every cop hated.

This time of year seemed to bring outy a whole new range of lunatic's and crazies.

The flyer advertised a costume party at a club in a shady part of town, an area riddled with teenage pregnancies and common drug use, not the usual kind of place they would find themselves drinking in. The neighborhood was known for its unscrupulous characters, ruthless and relentless enforcers that had the run of close to sixteen city blocks, apartment buildings, club, businesses, all under their 'protection'.

So why a flyer for that kind of party in that area found its way under his door, he wasn't sure, but somewhere in his gut, his instincts were telling him he needed to be there.

Leaving the flyer on the kitchen counter, Sam left home to take the run that had been disturbed, before returning home, gabbing a shower and heading to work.

The entire course of the day his mind whirled away on thoughts of how the flyer had come to be in his possession and who exactly had wanted him to attend.

It had been close to a month since Andy and Collins left, disappearing in the middle of the night, him waiting at the Penny for her to show for a drink so that they could talk. Really talk.

He wanted so badly to apologize for being such an ass, but also to repeat his words that were uttered on a careless whisper, while she had her hand wrapped around the grenade.

But she never showed up, not even in parade the next day, or the day after that, and eventually Frank announced that she was out on assignment with Collins.

His mind kept fluttering to thoughts of her, wondering if she had slipped the flyer under his door.

Wondering if she would enjoy Halloween as much as the big kid she really was deep down.

By the end of his shift, his mind was made up, he would satisfy his curiosity by making a brief appearance at Fiddlers, the club hosting the party, only he would not be dressing up, he would simply attend as himself- Sam Swarek.

This would go one of two ways- it would be a trick to get him on bad territory, or it would be a treat, if she left it.

The flyer read that doors open at seven pm, so he fought back the urge to show up at seven, and instead held back until nine pm.

At least he wouldn't seem overanxious.

Walking through the door, he found a mass of bodies filling the club, most of them looking rather un-natural.

Grabbing a seat at the bar, Sam let his eyes sweep over the bar area, then the tables then the dance floor, searching for any signs of a familiar someone.

The club had gone all out on decorations, the only lights illuminating the place were on the dance floor, flooding halfway up to the bar, as well as all the glowing pumpkins, and candles in glass holders that seemed to be a wider range of colors that he would have thought possible.

Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, giant spiders and bats littering visible spaces.

Ghostly laterns hung above the bar, providing a little more light to order drinks in.

He could have sworn that the guy standing next to him had ice cubes that had flies in them when he turned to flash his whiskey and soda in Sam's face while moving out of the way.

His mind began to scream at him as warning bells sounded.

'What the hell am I doing?' the thought ran through his mind before he could stop it.

He had not forgotten the three months they were forced apart when they were suspended for conduct unbecoming, when she had tracked him down to the Alpine, now a year later, while she is UC here he is doing almost exactly the same thing, assuming she left him the flyer.

This was just insane!

But he didn't care, they could suspend him again, indefinitely, fire him for all he cared, it didn't matter, not as much as her.

If she was reaching out to him there was no way that he would refuse, especially considering that they had not parted on good terms, but that didn't matter.

He just wanted to know she was safe, and for her to know he'd be waiting when she came back.

For her to know that he was still gonna put up that fight.

Looking around, he saw woman, that looked a little too masculine to be the real thing, he saw schoolgirls, vampires, even a little bow peep. He saw aliens, a giant bee, a few devils, a few cat woman, even something that resembled a giant pot plant.

Adults and their need to dress up on this occasion, well that kinda baffled him.

Then he saw her, dressed in white, a halo glittering above her head as the light caught it.

She had long flowing blonde hair, that had blue streaks running through it, her face painted a ghostly shade of white.

But what caught his attention the most were the two tiny blue teardrops painted over the white of her skin, just under her left eye.

They represented a sadness that Sam didn't know, yet he somehow found himself feeling sorry for her, for whatever sadness had allowed itself to be represented on a holiday.

He couldn't help but watch her, as she caught his eye, before dropping her gaze as she filtered into the crowd.

Her back was now turned towards him, a set of silver angel wings flecked with blue now visible as she moved out of sight and disappeared into the crowd.

Sam physically shook his head to get her out of it, scolding himself for even looking.

He was hoping that Andy had been the one to send him the subtle invitation, requesting his presence hopefully fuelled on by her need to see him, and now a blonde angel just seems to capture his attention, even if it was involuntarily.

Turning back to his beer, Sam swept his eyes away from the dance floor, letting them settle on the safety of the bottle clutched in his hand.

This was truly ridiculous.

It took her a whole three seconds to captivate his attention, in a room full of people, when he was in fact here in search of another woman.

That made him feel like Callaghan, and the thought sickened him before it simply pissed him off so much that he waived the barman over and ordered a tequila.

Sure there was nothing wrong with looking at a woman if she was good looking, but since Andy, he had never even noticed another woman, he didn't need to, didn't want to, and was not about to let it start happening now, while she was away, and he was stuck here being miserable, clinging to the hope that when she came home they could actually have that talk.

When the barman put the tequila down in front of Sam, he waived his hand in a signal that turned Sam's attention to the fact that he would not be accepting the cash Sam was holding out before the barman's thumb indicated to an area in a far corner of the bar.

Sam leaned around the people that were standing in the way to let his line of vision catch a wave of white and blue before it moved away, disappearing into the dark.

The angel had paid for his tequila, before retreating to some unseen dark corner of the club, causing Sam to shake his head in disbelief.

Apparently he too seemed to unwillingly and unintentionally catch her attention, just as she seemed to do his.

Throwing back the tequila, Sam was a little reluctant to give up the idea that Andy or someone he knew was here, so setting the shot glass down, his eyes again began to wonder over the crowd.

He sat huddled at the bar for well over the next hour, or three, time seemed inconsequential, and unimportant so he didn't bother to keep track.

His eyes followed every movement they could, taking in any dark brown locks, seeking out a heart shaped face, looking for that wide grin.

He kept drawing a blank, nothing and no-one he saw seemed to resemble anything familiar.

Focused once again on the ray of bodies that seemed to litter the dance floor, Sam's attention was drawn to the flash of bright blue that seemed to linger near the edge of the dance floor.

When the giant queen of hearts card moved out of his way, he saw that there was the angel again, only this time she was close enough to be in full view.

Her attention seemed focused on him as she stood swaying slightly in time to the beat.

Now that there was nothing blocking a full length view of her, Sam took in her appearance from head to toe, working his way from her knee high killer hooker heeled white and silver boots, up to her knees, that were bare up until really high on her thigh where her white skirt hung before moving up to the exposed skin of her naval as her white shirt fluttered open, it was only held closed over the middle of her chest by what appeared to be three or so tiny silver buttons that allowed it to just barely cover her bra, leaving everything below and above that to be seen by the naked eye.

Sam suddenly felt himself flush, before a smirk filled his lips as he watched her watching him watching her, just as the lights swept over her in time to the music.

This was more the party kind of club, hence the reason it was so loaded with designer drugs, not a good place to be if you weren't into the scene.

Sam sat watching as the angel seemed to enjoy the song too, she seemed to have her eyes closed as she lost herself in the music.

She remained around the edge of the dance floor, completely oblivious to the amount of stares she was getting from the male admirers she seemed to be attracting, that somehow seemed to be circling in like vultures stalking their prey.

The Angel turned and flashed a hardened stare to some clown that seemed to find his hand wondering down her back and over her rear end.

She defiantly did not like the idea of being felt up by a clown.

She silently stepped out of his grasp as his hand snaked out to find her arm, before she sidestepped him as she let his hand slip free of its grasp on her arm.

The Angel tried to politely decline another hand as it reached out towards her, the gloved hand relentless as the clown tried to drag her closer.

This time a second hand seemed to make an appearance from behind her, as it suddenly closed around her hand and pulled her deeper into the thriving crowd that engulfed the dance floor, leading her away from the clown.

The hand that enclosed hers sent a shock of warmth through her hand as it tugged her in the direction it wanted her to follow.

The spark that ignited its way up her fingertips caused a small smile to tug on her blue lips as her feet seemed to follow in step, navigating behind the body she followed.

They seemed to glide their way through the mass of people before she looked up to see them making their way down a barely lit hallway before the red sign that flashed the word exit at the end signaled a door up ahead.

He slammed the door open, leading them out into the cool air, something she wasn't prepared for after the heat of the overfull club.

When they stepped through the doorway, she felt his hand slip free of hers, the furious cold emphasizing the missing warmth she had felt when his fingers were wrapped around hers.

Looking up, she found him curiously looking at her, as if he was trying to decide if he was about to screw up or if he was doing the right thing.

He stepped forwards, the cold air sweeping over her as he forced it to move by walking closer, before hovering close enough to smell the cherry mint gum still lingering on her breath, although her face was cast downwards, her eyes meeting the pavement, or her shoes, he wasn't sure.

He lifted her chin with one hand, letting another wave of electrocuting shudders run up his arm.

He hadn't missed the first set of shivers that ran through him as he let his hand close over hers.

She lifted her gaze, causing Sam to draw in a loud breath as he looked into her eyes to find the most shocking blue ones staring straight back at him, they were the same shade of blue that Izzy had died her hair last year. So was the rest of the blue that laced her wings, threaded through her hair and was fused over her delicate fingernails.

Her eyes were looking through him, when they suddenly snapped down, and instead she peered at him from under her lashes, as he moved closer.

She tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go, nowhere to run or hide, she was now effectively stuck between him and the side wall of the club, the sound of howling wind whistling around the corner.

His hand left her face, instead bracing himself on the wall behind her, his hand right in line with her head.

As he leaned in, her face was up, her head shaking the blonde hair defiantly as she dared him to come closer, dared him to do something he would regret.

The connection, the spark, that rushed its way up his arm was familiar, yet vaguely new as it drew warmth from her face so close.

The attraction was there too, strangely drawing him from across the room when he had first spotted her, before she started taunting him.

Even then It was like the unseen chemistry would see the room suddenly ignite itself up in a ball of self combusted fire.

This was not something he had experienced often in his life, even at his age.

Although it was something he experienced everytime he looked at her, or touched her.

He should have guessed that only she would ever be that brave or that daring, inviting him down here, a place where it was unsafe for a cop, even in uniform, with backup.

"I would have came". She whispered breaking the sudden silence as her voice cut through the high pitched whistle of the wind.

It was an honest declaration, she really would have, because he deserved it.

And she wanted it, wanted him.

If she had, had a little time to think it over, let his words sink in, without having the task force in the way she really would have.

Sam smiled, a fully fledged dimpled grin as he leaned in a little closer before whispering in her ear, "I know but then I wouldn't get to kiss an Angel". Sam said as he moved to do just as he warned her he would.

Too soon he pulled away, knowing if he didn't now, he wouldn't be able to, and that was just too dangerous to consider right now.

"So, you what, just gonna go around kissing them all?". Andy whispered as she let a giggle slip out.

She was feeling so euphoric and surreal that her giggle was merely a sign of nerves that actual bliss.

"Only mine". Sam said as he let his forehead rest against hers.

A throat clearing behind them, alerted them to a presence as Sam turned around to see the clown lingering behind them.

"Andy...we've gotta go". Collins' voice sounded out from behind the white facepaint and giant red nose, from under the curly yellow wig.

Sam bit back a chuckle or smart ass remark at discovering that Collins was the clown from the dance floor, and he probably hadn't know that Andy invited him here, so when he saw Sam at the bar, he had just tried to have her back by stopping things from getting complicated.

Trust her to come up with the perfect way of getting him a message to see him when it was the biggest taboo in current existance. She had found the perfect way to completely disguise their appearence, allowing them a little freedom to move around undetected and allow them to blend into the background.

But she wanted him to know she would have come. She wanted a way to tell him she wanted him to wait.

Andy nodded before moving away from Sam before she couldn't let go.

She walked over to Nick, before turning to see Sam, his hands having found their way into his pockets as he watched them with an amusing look on his face.

"Hey Andy... Save the good Halloween candy for later?". Sam asked, hoping she would read what he wanted her to in his simple words.

"I don't wanna save the good candy for later...I want the good candy everyday". She whispered back as Nick grabbed her hand and led her down the dark alley towards the street.

Sam smiled as he walked down the alley after they were out of sight, and made his way back to his truck.

Halloween had suddenly just become his favorite holiday.

Driving home, he couldn't help but feel the surge of unbridled happiness flow through him, knowing Andy wanted him to wait.

He just hoped she'd be home for christmas.

******** thanks for reading, don't forget to review. This is intended as a oneshot, but depending on feedback, I might add on a few chapters of them while she's still UC, let me know?**

*******okay, so let me know what you think in another one of those awesome thoughts you leave by using the little box underneath here - .͡▹**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna© **


End file.
